The Andromeda Galaxy
The first galaxy outside of The Milky Way to be reached by any known sentients. The trip was made on the experimental Lancer-40 with Red Fleet officers Nezak, Barada Damar, H.O.S.H.I. and Edgar Roëtche in command. Transcript of Lancer 040's "Moon Walk" in Andromeda Galaxy Four individuals on screen walk through what looks like a space station. A Free State time-stamp and ID # remains in the corner throughout. We are in the perspective of a helmet - presumably that of Brigade Chief Barada Damar. BARADA DAMAR: Beautiful. UNIDENTIFIED MAN: Beautiful? It's bloody amazing. BARADA DAMAR: I need you all to stay close together. It doesn't look like there's anything alive in here. But - UNIDENTIFIED WOMAN: Ow! I think someone bumped my holo-emitter! The other two individuals walk off-screen. The camera zooms in on Brigadier General Nezak. NEZAK (looking around): "I looked and I looked and I didn't see God..." END OF VIDEO CLIP Sisko Network Story FREE STATE SHIP CROSSES BARRIER INTO NEW GALAXY By Jake Sisko Six months after the departure of Free State leader Brigadier-General Nezak and the head of the Red Fleet Brigade-Chief Barada Damar, it was confirmed today that a Free State ship carrying both individuals was the first in history to cross the barrier into another galaxy. On the exact Stardate of 103501.1, as confirmed by video and ship logs provided to The Free State News Network, Lancer 040 of The Red Fleet -- nicknamed "The Magnificent Desolation" by her crew -- and under the command of General Nezak, became the first ship to cross the barrier into The Andromeda Galaxy (pictured above), more than 2.5 million light years from our own. The ship returned with the very first close-range scans of the Mayall II Globular Cluster. The FSRP provided scientific experts on hand for the docking of Lancer 040 to answer questions from the public. "Ultimately, the secrets of how the Collider Drive work remain with The Free State," said T'Ral, head of The Free State Science Directorate. "But the effective take away is that now that we've reached Andromeda, what took us six months to get to, will take as few as two hours to return to." The Free State Network can confirm that within twenty-four hours of touching down, both Nezak and Damar resumed their duties in The Free State Government. "This is a proud day for The Free State and a proud day for the free peoples of The Alpha and Beta Quadrant," Damar said. "No, I can't comment on whether The Free State will be doing more expeditions of this type," Nezak told reporters at the official touchdown site in Free State City. "What I can tell you is we remain devoted to the ideals of science and exploration." Lancer 040 remains in Free State Shipyards undergoing routine maintenance. Her crew have been given one week's leave to celebrate and recover after their journey. So far, no NCOs aboard Lancer 040 during her maiden voyage have been available for comment. UPDATE: The Free State News Network can now confirm that as of Stardate 103521.0, Barada Damar has returned to Deep Space Nine and resumed his duties as Governor of the station. More to follow as this story develops